Taylor "Nyanners"
"I could really use a wish right now. Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?" : — Nyanners, 2018 |height = 5'9 |cuteness_level = It's over 9000! |websites = https://www.nyanners.zone/ https://twitter.com/TaylorNyanners https://soundcloud.com/nyanners https://www.youtube.com/user/Nyanners https://www.twitch.tv/nyannersz https://witch.cafe/ }} Nyanners is a Youtuber, Twitch streamer, voice actress, singer, cyber warrior"Impress people at parties by telling them that you're supporting the great anime voice actress and cyber warrior, Nyanners, and you may go home with a super hot GF, or 2, or three, and you'll never have to watch Girl's Bravo! alone in your room ever again" - Nyanners, Patreon, and high priestess of the Blessed Disciples of Shilkworm. She likes many things. Activities Music : Main category: Category:Music Nyanners is perhaps best known for her song covers of rap music, in which irony is derived from the contrast between Nyanners' cute voice and the typically violent and sexual lyrics of contemporary rap. Nyanners also produces both original songs and parody covers. Her albums include Minecraft song parody songs. Voice acting At an early age, Nyanners was inspired to become a voice actress by Final Fantasy X, one of the first fully-voiced JRPGs. As of 2018, she has had various roles in indy games. Twitch : Main category: Category:Twitch, Category:Games Nyanners is a Twitch partner and streams semi-regularly, depending on her voice acting schedule. Her most notable video game streams include Final Fantasy X, Minecraft and various games in the Dark Souls series. She reached Diamond rank in Overwatch. Other works One of her earliest published credits was as a writer on Large Bagel, a 2011 original net animation about an anthropomorphic bagel magical girl. It received over 165,000 views but was cancelled after one episode. Nyanners is currently developing Love Saucer, a visual novel about a boy who fights to protect an alien girl. Origins Alien microbes came to Earth on a meteor and were grown in a petri dish. The resulting creature grew into the alien bug creature known as Nyanners.Rune Factory stream, Tuesday July 24, 2018."Ppl on the internet come up with really weird theories as to why my voice is high pitched, like someone said that it’s cause I have a disease that affects my vocal chords and I read somewhere else that people thought it was a coping mechanism from childhood trauma???? The real truth is that I am an alien bug creature though" - Nyanners, Tumblr, 9 Oct 2014. A popular conspiracy theory holds that Nyanners was created when a pink Yoshi vored Notch and spat out an egg. The egg hatched into Nyanners, which was raised in the wild by stray cats. The gods, fearful of such an unnatural beast, banished Nyanners to Michigan. From her adoptive father, Notch, Nyanners gained the powers of video games, enormous stinky feet, and armpit fetish. Name Nyanners shares her human name, Taylor, with the anime character Taylor Madison from Cardcaptors, who, appropriately, is voiced by a voice actress. Taylor originally adopted the name "Nyan" when joining an anime community ironically. Unfortunately, she stayed too long and became a colossal weeaboo. Friends called her "Nyan", "Nyan-chan", and then "Nyanners" as a term of endearment. The name Nyanners stuck because "Nyan" was usually taken on popular websites. Nyanners' Twitch name, nyannersz, has a Z at the end because some idiot took nyanners and won't give it up, even though everyone knows that Nyanners is the real Nyanners. It's not a Dragonball Z reference. Other Nyanners names include: * Shyli: Nyanners' alternate Soundcloud * hellokitty: Fake name attached to Nyanners' usericon in a dummy screenshot of top Twitch users, made by Twitch * Dark Fart Master: The name on Nyanners' Sakuracon badge * Masked Nyanner: Nyanners' secret identity at Sakuracon * Cyberwitch Shilkwormia: Nyanners' spirit form, accessible by a ritual known to the Blessed Disciples of the Shilkworm on Patreon * Numerous variations on "Taylor" or "Nyanners" Appearance and personality Nyanners is really nice and really cute. She likes to imagine herself in a hot spring with mystical hot spring animals to fall asleep. In her true form, Nyanners is a catgirl with pink hair. Most of the time, she hides her power level by disguising herself as a normie, but this disguise is only partially successful. She occasionally engages in cosplay in order to disguise herself against evil spirits. Nyanners' feet are so big that 90% of Nyanners' body is just foot."I know where you live, i'm going to come to your house and like bust down the door with my giant foot and *giggles* My feet are so big that 90% of my body is just foot." - Nyanners, 2018 She avoids wearing socks wherever possible."I'm doing okay, i'm.....i'm not wearing any socks, oh yeah I wasn't supposed to say that. Am I gonna get.........am I gonna get banned?" - Nyanners Her favourite part of feet is toes. Nyanners' blood type is O negative. Likes and dislikes : Full articles: Things Nyanners likes, Things Nyanners doesn't like Nyanners is fond of animes, video games, cute girls, and fast cars. Her favourite video game of all time is Final Fantasy X, which she has played at least ten times. However, Final Fantasy X-2 was an abomination and Nyanners has never finished it. She hates the weird full head microphones because they're "creepy". She also dislikes earbuds, because "they're not my buds". Family life Upbringing Nyanners used to be scared of thunderstorms. She would go to her father, who often played Doom or Wolfenstein 3D, and watch him play as the rain poured outside. Nyanners often fell asleep. To this day, she listens to gameplay streams or videos to fall asleep.Minecraft stream, 17 September 2018. At four years old, Nyanners once had to sleep in a car for a night because her house was on fire. When she was six, she tried to start a band named Pussy. Unaware of the word's connotations, she made a band poster featuring a pair of lips. She also made a home movie where Barbie was a serial killer and drove a truck off a cliff at the end. Another home movie had Pikachu doing a turd. At age 8, Nyanners once fell and hurt her knee and managed not to cry as she limped home. She asked her mother for permission to swear loudly, which she did, but they had to close the windows first. She shouted the f-word loudly. Also aged 8, Nyanners once choked on a burger while humming the theme to Married with Children. She thinks of this whenever she eats. At age 9, she invented a fake boyfriend in Canada to impress her childhood friend Alison. Nyanners used to keep a diary in the Al Bhed language from Final Fantasy X. When she was 9 or 10, she wrote a Final Fantasy X fanfiction featuring her original character, Subaru. She deleted it after her dad found it and printed it out. At age 10, Nyanners cut her very long hair to look more like Yuna from Final Fantasy X and donated it to Locks of Love. She took up snowboarding after playing SSX Tricky. In eighth grade, Taylor was inventing AIM screennames in class and got in trouble for writing "DevilPenisYum". Another time, she went to a sleepover where she got a nosebleed but didn't know where the bathroom was, so she just cried herself to sleep and woke up covered in blood. Coincidentally, Nyanners went to the band camp referenced in the movie American Pie, where she sang in choir. A girl there told her that when she smiles, she looks like Marilyn Monroe. When she couldn't sleep, she stayed up writing letters. She learned both acoustic and electric guitar in middle school, but stopped because she became depressed after the ending to Final Fantasy X. Nyanners went camping before Yuru Camp made it cool. She went through an emo phase in middle school and wrote embarassing lyrics. She was too embarassed to change in gym class, so she got changed in the disabled stall, where she once dropped her bra in the toilet. Current Nyanners Nyanners is canonically in a polyamorous relationship with Chad Thunderman, her car"I'm not a car fucker. I'm not a car fucker!" - Nyanners, 2017"I am a car fucker" - Nyanners, 2018 and at least one wife."Give me my life back. That's what I say to my wife every night." - Nyanners, 2018 Her dream is to become a slime girl with a slime core. Nyanners allegedly died in 2008."it's been 10 years since nyanners died. sometimes i can still hear the sound of her voice." - Spicycentipede 2018 This hasn't stopped her from producing several hundred Youtube videos and streaming Final Fantasy X on Twitch at least twice a year. Nyanners is lactose intolerant, but insists on eating McFlurries anyway. True Facts The following factoids come from Reliable Sources. # She's cute as fuck honestly. # She's the daughter of Notch. # She makes awesome song covers! # She's always in heels. # She's a nice girl! # She hates the weird full head microphones because they're creepy # She is sponsored by Gamer Gloves and Gamer Diapers for all your gamer needs! # Nyanners has a cloaca."I have a cloaca." - Nyanners, Twitch, 2017 References Category:Nyanners